Artemis
by ekg1997
Summary: He was trouble. He was expected to end up where he did. In Azkaban. She was kindness. She wasn't expected to go the same way. Barty Crouch Jr/OC. Slight AU. Rating may go up.
1. Arty

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my first Harry Potter fic. I've written for Sherlock, Merlin, Doctor Who, The Hobbit and Supernatural before, check them out if you're interested!**

**This story focuses on Bartemius Crouch Junior and his relationship with my OC- Artemis Lynn, yes, I know, Arty and Barty.**

**I don't own anything except my OC**

**Please Review, it helps me stay motivated to write!**

Chapter One- Arty

He sat there. Motionless. Despairing. Losing his mind steadily. So slowly that he didn't even notice his sanity leaving him. He didn't notice anything. Not anymore. No point. Why bother? Nothing to notice. Nothing to see. Nothing to think about. Nothing to care about. Nothing to live for. Not that there was before. If there was, he might not have ended up there.

Some might have said that his depression was caused by where he was. No. It had started almost a year before he went there. Because of her.

It wasn't her fault. Quite the opposite. She made him happy. Then, one day, she wasn't there. He had been told that she had gone. She had gone to go on some ridiculous, suicidal mission. He argued. Then he was tortured. He still objected.

She never came back. He told him, she's disappeared, she's gone, get over it, move on.

He couldn't.

He wouldn't.

He still followed him. He who had sent her away. He who commanded them. He who made her leave. He who must not be named.

She meant everything to him. But he followed him still. He followed him into darkness. Into pain. Into suffering. He followed him because he hoped. He hoped that she might one day walk back into his life. She never did.

He was told to torture them. To get them to reveal information. He followed him. He had to do it. His arm burnt when he hesitated. He didn't want anymore pain. So he did it. He tortured two people to death. And he enjoyed it. Of course he did. He was carrying on. Like she would want him to. After she… No. No. He wouldn't say it. Wouldn't think it. Wouldn't dream it. She was alive. She was out there somewhere. He knew it.

He wished he could see outside. Even if all he would be able to see was grey clouds and murky sea. He would rather see that than the dust and grime he saw now. The dark grey walls, brick after brick after brick. The rusty iron gate, keeping him there. Holding him captive with his own thoughts. His arm still burnt. It was over. It had ended months ago. But the dull throb in his left forearm continued on, almost like a second pulse. Never faltering. Never ending. Always there. Unlike her. She was gone. He continued, leaving her behind, lost in his memories.

That time they first met, on the train heading off for their first year of school, she fell over at his feet, tripping over her robe.

Or that other time, in second year, when Rodolphus tried to jinx her and she stood, facing the other way and it somehow backfired and he ended up throwing up slugs for a week and she hadn't even noticed.

And that time in third year when Slughorn had asked her to make a potion, showing the class how it was done and she was so nervous he had to help her.

And in fourth year, how she tried out for the quidditch team and ended up with a bludger to the head at the tryouts.

In fifth year, how she had asked him what he wanted to be when he was older and she didn't speak to him for weeks afterwards.

In sixth year, when she admitted the reason she didn't speak to him wasn't because of what he wanted to be, but because her interfering parents telling her not to talk to him.

And in seventh year, when she finally told him what she wanted to be- because he wanted to do it, so did she.

At their first meeting, the first time they saw him, when their arms burnt for the rest of the week

And the last day he saw her. When he was in hospital from too many bruises to the head from his father, and she didn't say goodbye, she said 'see ya later' and left, the last thing he said to her was 'come back tomorrow' she agreed to, but she never came and he felt heartbroken, because he never told her how much he…

His head snapped up, a sound coming from down the corridor, the first time he had moved in weeks. His muscles tired from being unused for so long, he tried to grimace, that hurt too. He was too immersed in pain that he didn't notice the gate opposite him opening, a body being thrown in, and the throb in his arm stopping.

'Hello Barty.' A voice called in his head. He opened his eyes, looking at the person in the other cell.

"Arty?" He asked. She smiled at him, across the corridor of Azkaban.


	2. Hello

**A/N: Thanks for the review, favourite and follows! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Chapter Two- Hello**

She was here. He wasn't dreaming. He wasn't crazy. Well, not about this anyway. She was here, he was here, they were there, together, finally. He tried to crawl to the cell door, but collapsed before he could move an inch.

'Don't move Barty, it's not like I'm going anywhere.' He voice drifted into his head again. Thank goodness she was so good at using vibes to communicate. He didn't know what he would do otherwise. 'We would talk when there are no dementors about.' She sent to him. Oh, how could he forget, she was skilled in Legilimency too. How convenient that they could now talk through their minds, even if only for a little while, she was skilled, but she hadn't mastered it, not since… not since the incident. Volde- He, had invaded her mind, and she had accidentally invaded his, Barty didn't see her for two weeks after that. She hadn't been able to use Legilimency for long periods of time since… then. He tried shaking his head to clear his thoughts, but all he brought himself was pain.

'Hey. Stop moving. Just stay still.' She sent to him.

He mentally smirked. 'That's what made me like this in the first place.'

She smirked back at him. 'Smart arse.'

'You love it.' He grinned, muscles hurting from the effort. He pulled himself up, focusing on her, that she was back and wasn't leaving again, rather than the pain. She frowned at him 'I have to move at some point.' He said, his tongue flicked out of his mouth, possibly the only movement he could make that didn't cause him pain because he'd done it so often and his body was used to it.

'And there's the tongue thing!' She cheered at him. He smiled 'Gosh, I missed that.'

The smile fell from his face and he tried to shuffle closer to the bars of his door 'Where were you? He said… You just… You just disappeared. What happened?' He asked

She looked down at the floor before looking back up at him, she shuffled to the bars of her door. 'He told you I'd died, didn't he?' Barty nodded 'I guess, in a way, I did.' She sighed 'I was sent away, to… find information, I suppose, at the ministry. He knew my father was an auror, and he knew I had all the NEWTS that I would need to become one myself and, he made me become an auror so I could get information. I went through the training, went through weeks of briefing and assessments before I was told anything of use. By then, he had told you that I was dead. He believed I was dead to the cause, that I had turned into some goody two shoes muggle lover. I continued to get information for about a year, then I went back to him, he took all the information I gave him and told me to go back to work. You were already here, otherwise I would have spoken to you. The day he was defeated, my arm burnt. I was in a meeting, they found me out. They realised that I had been relaying information to him. That I was a traitor, a spy. That I was a death eater. And two months later I'm here.' She told him 'Hello.'


	3. Meeting

**Chapter Three- Meeting**

It was 1973, the train was in the station, and students milled about, saying goodbye to their parents and meeting up with friends after the six week summer holiday. The eleven year old first years stayed close to their families, never wandering more than three steps away from the comfort that their mother and father brought them just incase some scary seventh years came along.

She walked through the barrier, appearing at the side of the throng and her hand grasping for her mothers who had gone through moments before her. Her large green eyes scanned the crowd, looking out for anyone she might recognise as the child of one of her fathers friends. She sighed, if only her father was here, he'd pick her up and place her onto his shoulders, giving her a piggyback and allowing her to see above the people that surrounded her. Unfortunately, he'd been called to work the night before and was still stuck there now, fixing a problem with some dead-eating monster or something, she didn't understand half the things they talked about. Not that she was stupid, quite the opposite, she was smarter than average for her age but, her father talked about his job very secretly, hardly ever mentioning it around her except when he had parties with his colleagues.

Her mother looked down at her "Now sweetie, whatever house you get into, me and your father will be very proud, especially if you get sorted into Ravenclaw, that's where the both of us were sorted."

"I know Ma." She sighed "You've told me so many times how great Ravenclaw is, I get it okay." She groaned, putting on a voice so she would sound like her mother, she added "Ravenclaw is for smart people, you're smart so you'll probably get sorted there."

"Hey, enough cheek missy." Her mother chided lightly "Don't want to make a bad impression on your first day, do you?"

"No Ma. Sorry Ma." She said

"It's okay, now, go and get on that train, get yourself a decent seat, try for the middle compartments, you might meet some new friends" her mother ushered her away towards the train "I'll see you at Christmas!" She called.

She turned around mid-run and nodded, turning back towards the train, she tripped on her robe, falling at someone's feet.

"Woah, careful." A voice said as a pair of arms reached out to help her up "you alright there?" She looked up to see a young boy, probably a first year too, with big brown eyes and floppy hair looking at her expectantly. She realised he was the one who asked her if she was okay and she looked down at her feet for a second

"I think so, just a bit dusty, maybe a bruise or two." She answered "And a slight loss of dignity too."

He smiled at her "I wouldn't worry about that, I lost all mine years ago." He joked.

She smiled back "I'm Artemis by the way, Artemis Lynn." She held her hand out for him to shake.

"Bartemius Crouch." He said, shaking it "Junior" he added quickly.


	4. Reminiscence

**Chapter Four- Reminiscence**

He watched from across the corridor as she shot up from sleep, plagued by some kind of nightmare. He smiled at her sadly when she turned to face him.

_'You get used to it.'_ He told her. She frowned at him _"It's the dementors.' _He explained.

_'Great.' _She said, voice laden with sarcasm _'How do you deal with it?'_

_'I think I got enough sleep before I came here.' _He said.

_'You don't sleep?' _She asked.

_'Not anymore.'_ he shook his head slightly, tongue flicking out. She sighed. She glanced away from him, staring at the grey brick wall.

_'Who else is here?' _She asked, nodding at the wall.

_'The Lestranges, Black, Carrow and a few others. I don't care to remember.' _He answered.

_'Rodolphus?' _She asked. He nodded, making her smirk. _'One minute.' _She said, looking away from him, closing her eyes and screwing her face up in concentration. He frowned, wondering what she was up to. A minute later, she opened her eyes and faced him again. She smiled at him _'He's three cells down, I scared the shit out of him, what's left of it anyway.' _His tongue swept across his lips again as he smirked, a bang from down the corridor and a cry of _"Help!"_ sounded and the two gave silent laughs that reverberated around the other's head.

_'I love it when you do that.' _He told her.

_'Yeah, well, he had it coming- and I know he ended up puking slugs for a week, but, I thought I'd get him back knowingly this time.'_ She said.

He grinned _'Can you believe that was only seven years ago?'_ She shook her head.

_'Time flies when you're having fun.'_ She joked.

He smiled at her sadly. _'I still remember it, you know. The first time you two argued.' _He smirked across at her _'I think that was the first time anyone ever told him to fuck off, every other time they stood there and took it but you... Haha, oh you are amazing.'_

_'Why thank you.' _She smiled _'you're not so bad yourself.'_


End file.
